A promise to be forever remained
by acquabellezza11
Summary: A lord who is secrtly in love with the princess of Troy is asked to stay with him in Tuskuru for her safety. what will this mean? -Read to find out!


Hey there everyone! It seems like my recent readers have left my stories…=( now I don't have any. Maybe some new people will come…Well anyway this is a very new story I thought of; with an anime I recently got into. It is called Utawarerumono and its crossover is the movie Troy. There is HARDLY anything for either of these two so that's going to change! I hope you guys like it, leave a review for me I would love to hear what you have to say and think. Just keep it nice.

(I own nothing)

Chapter 1 A solemn vow

"What is it that you have against him, my love?" a woman asked the man before her "he has saved us from the recent breakout of the Achaeans attack and the least we can do is offer the graceful lord only our pity for troubling them?"

"I am not debating on my father's wishes, my love" the prince said "True. Lord Hakuro has been a great accomplice but my father thinks otherwise…he thinks that he trying to lure someone away from our kingdom"

"That, is preposterous!" she snapped "Hector please—"

"I will hear no more." He interrupted her as he walked out of their bedroom and turned to his right down to the king of Troy's chambers.

The next few days that came was no laughing matter; more than 10,000 soldiers came to our gates and nearly triumphed over us, had it not have been for Lord Hakuro and his able bodied warriors that battled bravely. But as the fights and battles waged on it was not long until the prince of Troy, Hector was challenged to the death by the assassin warrior named Achilles. In one month's time, Hector, and his princess Andromache had traveled to Lord Hakuro's country called Tusukuru.

"Lord Hakuro" Hector said in a saddened voice as he entered into his chambers Hakuro turned to Hector eyeing him with a warm gaze

"Yes Prince Hector. Is there something the matter?" The prince shook his head slowly

"No, my lord. I merely wished to ask you something that only you must hear;" Hakuro looked up from his work of scrolls to glance at Hector once again and gave him a look as if he was acting odd than his usual attitude.

"What is it?"

"This matter concerns Lady Andromache" Hakuro's hand twitched at the sound of her name the scrolls blocked Hector's view of that, lucky for him

'_Andromache' _he thought to himself then his subconscious slapped him in the face as he came back to reality, it was a sin to fantasize about someone who was already involved especially if the person happened to be married to Prince Hector.

"What has happened" it wasn't a question. More like a demand hidden beneath the statement

"Nothing. As long as she is safe with you" Hakuro caught his breath as he made a surprised look. Hector now seem a bit pixilated all of a sudden which was odd for a man of his stature as Hakuro would recalled; hector was looked at by his people as a kind and brave prince "In your country, Tusukuru she will be safe than in Troy"

"Huh?"

"I want you to watch over, Andromache. Protect her…" he said in a almost slight whisper to the lord as kneeled down before him to bow with his head on his hands he bowed before Hakuro, as he himself looked reluctant "I know that I do not deserve any of your kindness for my father's resentment toward you in the beginning…but please find it in your heart to ensure the princesses safely" Hector then looked up at him with a piercing look as Hakuro closed his eyes as he took in a breath and his mind became fuddled with an image of lady Andromache once again

"Rise"

Hakuro reopened his eyes as he looked down at hector that rose up to his feet from the ground at his request "Whatever it is that is troubling you, have no fear. For I will protect Andromache, with my life you have my solemn word" he said with a nod and a slight smile. Hector nodded to him as well

"I thank you, my lord" he said with total relief in his voice then as he turned his back to him and started to walk down the stairs Hakuro's slight smile faded into a frown. When his footsteps were no longer heard Hakuro stood from his spot and went out to his outside balcony, overlooking the distant hills beyond his citiy borders and the divine moon that shimmered down its white light down on him like a flashlight. He sighed softly to himself as someone then came to join him from behind

Hakuro turned back to see Hector's princess of troy standing before him with her hands together as a formal person would have it. Hakuro turned fully around and slightly bowed his head to her

"Lady Andromache"

Andromache did not just happen to have shown up she was nearby eavesdropping on Hector and the lord's conversation of her Andromache bowed her head to Hakuro out of respect before speaking

"Lord Hakuro…I am sorry for intruding on your space" Hakuro raised his hand and waved it from side to side slowly

"No apologizes needed, my princess" he said as she approached him more to be at his side the silence between them was slightly odd as the things they had usually spoke of were of normal things but now…it seemed all of a sudden

'_different' _he thought as his eyes made their way over at the flawless princess beside him "My lady…Hector asked something of me" as the soft wind blew both of their hairs slightly making her look even more beautiful as she looked up at him catching him staring at her

"What has he asked of you?" she asked in a soft voice Hakuro turned to the side to face her

"For your safety he had wanted you to stay here in Tusukuru" Andromache nodded "That is understandable…but there is something else…isn't there, my lord?" Hakuro turned his head out to the fields as he forced himself to continue "yes there is…he wanted me to protect you…" Andromache turned to face him as he came up to him more closer making Hakuro slightly nervous

"Tell me something…Hakuro" Hakuro froze where he was as he managed to nod

"Are you protecting me because Hector asked you…or are you doing it because you want to…as you always desired?"

To Be Continued…

Alright. That's it readers tell me what you think in a review and tell me if you have any ideas. I am open to anything =]] thnx for reading!


End file.
